


Prisoner

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Prisoner

Масуда внезапно замер посреди комнаты, так и не нажав на кнопку «включить» на пульте от телевизора. Какое-то нехорошее чувство накатило, тутже схлынуло и оставило после себя лёгкую тревогу.

Как раз в этот момент в дверь квартиры тихо постучали. Массу никогда бы не услышал этот стук, если бы пару секунд назад включил вечерние новости, и от осознания этого факта ему стало немного не по себе.

Он знал, кто стоит за дверью, знал почему и знал зачем. Шестое чувство? Возможно, отчасти, но скорее просто привычка. Привычка около двух часов ночи встречать на пороге квартиры Тегоши, зашедшего после ещё одного бурного вечера в клубе. Зашедшего просто потому что Масуда живёт недалеко от центра, а до дома Тегоши нужно ехать не менее двух часов.

Массу заглянул в глазок, но никого там не обнаружил. Может, показалось? Дурное предчувствие вызвало не только тревогу, но и слуховые галлюцинации? Нет, не показалось. Повторный стук, почему-то раздавшийся откуда-то снизу, развеял все сомнения.

Открыв дверь, Масуда обнаружил Тего, сидящего на корточках, привалившись спиной к холодной стене. Вода с чёрных волос лилась ручьями, модная одежда висела бесформенными мокрыми тряпками, белые высокие ковбойские сапоги стали тёмными от грязи. А ведь сколько раз Масуда говорил другу быть внимательным к прогнозам погоды!

Тегоши практически не держался на ногах, когда Массу помогал ему подняться и войти в дом, и чуть кривился от боли, если тот задевал один из многочисленных синяков, отчётливо видневшихся на бледной коже. От него пахло дорогой выпивкой и мужской туалетной водой с сильным запахом мускуса (кажется, точно такая же была у Нишикидо), его шея была покрыта алеющими засосами, а на губах ещё виднелись проблески розового блеска для губ. Тего ничего не говорил, не пытался объясниться или оправдаться, он лишь крепче держался за сильные плечи Масуды.

Горячий душ, тёплая постель, по таблетке анальгина и антигриппина, чтобы завтра быть в форме на работе. Масуда никогда даже не думал о том, что может не делать этого для Тегоши. Во сколько бы ни раздался звонок в дверь, в каком бы состоянии ни был Тего, как бы долго ни пришлось с ним возиться, Массу всегда помогал. Потому что он всегда был единственным, кто может сделать это для Тего, потому что не может иначе, потому что… Потому что искренне любит этого заплутавшего в самом себе мальчика.

\- Где я ошибся, Юя? – Чуть слышно прошептал Массу, поглаживая волосы спящего Тегоши.

За окном всё ещё бушевал шторм, стёкла дребезжали, а по комнатам квартиры гуляли сквозняки. Всё это мало напоминало фешенебельные отели, к которым привык Тего. Массу улыбнулся этой мысли, представляя себя живущим в роскошных апартаментах. Наконец он решил поспать, чтобы не клевать носом завтра на работе, ведь иначе никогда не заработать на квартиру, которая понравилась бы даже требовательному Тегоши.

Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда Масуда попытался сползти с неё. Где-то за спиной шумно вздохнул Тегоши. Массу зажмурил глаза и изо всех сил взмолился, чтобы тот не проснулся от его неосторожного движения, но чувствовал, что его молитвы не были услышаны.

\- Массу, - тихо позвал Тего, осторожно взяв друга за запястье. Руки его были такими тёплыми… – Массу, куда ты уходишь?

Масуда отреагировал не сразу. Сначала он хорошенько отругал себя за неуклюжесть и лишь потом обернулся.

\- Если ты хочешь, я останусь, - улыбнулся он и потрепал Тего по мягким всклокоченным волосам. – Но мне негде прилечь на этой кровати.

\- Массу, - повторил Тегоши, голос его предательски дрогнул. Юя потянул на себя Масуду, отодвигаясь ближе к стене. Через пару мгновений они уже вдвоём лежали на кровати, и нельзя было понять, где начинается Тего и заканчивается Масуда - настолько близко друг к другу они были. – Прости, Массу.

\- Юя…

Тегоши плакал крайне редко, предпочитая в тяжёлые моменты широко улыбаться, а не мочить кому-нибудь жилетку. Но сегодня на улыбки уже не хватало сил, а потому он плакал долго, беспрерывно и искренне. Он ничего не говорил, только тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись в плечо Массу и подрагивая от беззвучных рыданий.

Масуда не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Тегоши успокоился и мирно засопел, пригревшись в тёплых объятиях. Шторм давно закончился, на улице начало светлеть. Через пару часов начнётся новый рабочий день, и Тегоши снова станет таким, каким знают его другие - шумным, весёлым, избалованным ребёнком. Он будет шутить, приставать к Кояме, злить Шиге, избегать Нишикидо и вертеться вокруг Ямашиты. Он будет с упоением рассказывать о том, как весело было вчера в клубе. Возможно, он даже не вспомнит о том, что было после. Думая обо всём этом, Масуда сам не заметил, как провалился в беспокойный утренний сон. 

Массу никогда не узнает, что Тегоши не забыл и не забудет ни одну ночь, проведённую в этой бедной, но такой родной квартире. Ночь, пропитанную теплом, заботой и любовью дорогого друга. Тего ни за что не скажет об этом. Просто потому что он - Тегоши – избалованный, эгоистичный ребёнок, думающий исключительно о себе и не зависящий ни от кого. Он узник маски, созданной собственными руками.

Всего через час в прямоугольник большого незанавешенного окна комнаты вплыл молочно-жёлтый диск солнца, даря остывшему за ночь помещению и двум молодым людям, спящим, крепко обняв друг друга, тепло и свет нового дня.


End file.
